bleachreincarnatefandomcom-20200215-history
Quincy
Intro Quincy are Humans who were born with Powers and able to See Hollows and Shinigami along with Spirits. Quincy developed their powers to hunt Hollows but kill them rather than purify them. What is a Quincy? Quincy translation; Monk of Destruction are a type of spiritually aware humans whom possess the power to destroy hollows. Unlike Shinigami, when a Quincy arrow pierces a soul it completely annihilates it, making it cease to exist. It is this reason why many people view Quincy as a type of exorcist. Unlike any of the other races, one cannot become a Quincy from an instance of circumstance. Instead, the ability to utilize the techniques and abilities that the Quincy possess is passed down ones bloodline. Quincy combat revolves around the absorption of spirit particles (Reishi) in the area around them. Utilizing these particles, a Quincy is able to form a plethora of different and unique weapons to fit nearly any situation. Background Note: We’ve attempted to fill some holes in Kubo’s narrative, so bear with us! All Quincies can trace their bloodline to an ancient Emperor…but the name of this Emperor...this "Kaiser", has been lost in time. Furthermore, due to genetic recombination, and the passage of the ages, his genes have been remixed and rehashed. The line carrying his last name has disappeared with the tumultuous rise and fall of a myriad of civilizations and empires...Only one thing is certain: his descendants all have the power to manipulate the ectoplasmic substance known as “Reishi” (霊子, Spirit Particles). Whoever carries the most genes originating from the first Kaiser, has always become the strongest Quincy, and possibly one of the strongest beings, of their age. His or her will has always been, and will always be, enacted by the Vandenreich. Quincies have the innate ability to end the cycle of reincarnation, to cut off the life of an immortal soul. As such, the Vandenreich have tasked themselves with being the Judge, Jury and Exectioner of the soul planes. Despite their many opponents, the only true enemy, in their eyes, is injustice itself. This is the basis of the “Quincy Pride”. The white-robed Vandenreich would sweep in, wielding spectacular spirit-reishi weapons, decimate their opponents with awe-inspiring spiritual powers, and retreat back to the shadows. Their enigmatic, mysterious operations earned them the nickname of the "Invisible Empire". For a time, any mention of the "Sternritter" struck fear into the hearts of every soul. The Quincies, under the leadership of the Kaiser, rose to the pinnacle of their power. As their own numbers rose, so did the number of enemies they made. The Quincies separated themselves from the normal humans, sheltering themselves behind towering, white walls, flanked by towering, ice-blue reishi spires. Countless pure white cities rose around the world, maintaining a firm, iron grip on the surrounding lands. This was the apex of their power. But such final, destructive strength came at a cost: The Shinigami, at the time referred to as “Balancers”, declared war on the Quincies, sparking a tumultuous, violent conflict, the consequences of which resounded throughout the ages. One thousand years ago the Quincies lost a massive battle against the Soutaichou of the age, resulting in the crippling of the once great Vandenreich cities. The Vandenreich lost bout after bout, countless cities would crumble under the Shinigami onslaught, with thousands of lives lost on each side of the war. The once-great “Invisible Empire” began its downfall. The Quincies were reduced to nothing. With the Shinigami fast approaching, the Kaiser of the time, and the Grandmaster gathered their closest followers and sealed themselves into the Schatten Bereich (Shadow Region), a dimension created out of pure reishi, separated from Earth. And thus, the last city was ushered away...forever lost to time, and the remaining, abandoned Quincies were scattered across the globe, hidden amongst the hidden population, residing in reclusive ‘sects” around the planet. These records and memories were lost to time, and even the name of the Vandenreich no longer held any meaning. However, the Sternritter, in their shadow dimension, the Schatten Bereich, would constantly, stealthily, remain vigilant in preserving the “Blood of the King”, always seeking out the most genetically related Quincy to the original Kaiser...... They remained in the shadows, hiding their presence even from the other Quincies on Earth. The Second Quincy massacre, however, struck a huge blow to the Earth Sects. Massive amounts of Quincy were wiped out, and the Sternritter were deployed to protect the few that remained over the next few years. After hiding for so long, the Kaiser swore vengeance. But not all the Quincies joined this cause, some were bitter towards the Sternritter for abandoning them on earth , or reluctant to join such an extreme group. Some Quincies see this as a time for the injustices of the past to be addressed. Some see it as a time for vengeance. Some would rather broker peace. Some see it as a time for the Quincies to rise again. What will you make of this age? List of Quincy Role-play profiles *Luna Hojiru Leader *Director Manami AyanoCategory:List of Quincies Wiki Contents *Sim Rules *BR Factions *BR Staff *Character Templates *Homepage